


Only Good Boys

by kittenhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, So much filth everywhere, Toys, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyungwon/pseuds/kittenhyungwon
Summary: Hyungwon wasn't sure anymore if he regretted disobeying Hoseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Complete, 100% pwp filth. I am sorry god.  
> Also wrote this in like 2 hours and didn't edit it so, sorry for any mistakes.

Hyungwon was writhing. His body twisting and turning and his eyes shut tight. There were words on the tip of his tongue ready to pool over, but as his lips parted instead moans fell from them, delicate and sweet, just like him.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

Wrapped around his cock was Hoseok's hand, grasp tight around his head and twisting around it. All he could was whine in response and let his voice fail him endlessly. Hyungwon just bucked his hips up into his hand. "I asked you a question." Hoseok growled, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hyungwon's neck just below his ear. He sucked, licked, and bit at the sensitive area just to watch as the brunet squirmed under each one. His plump lips red and bruised and as dry as his throat from all the intakes of air he needed to calm himself, trying not to moan by instead forcing in a breath through his nose, nostrils flared with the tension that ran along every vein, every bone, and every nerve in his body.

" _Does it,_ " Hoseok's voice was dark and low, creeping along Hyungwon's skin starting at his neck and down his spine right to his dick, making it throb in his hold, " _feel good?_ " He spoke slowly to make sure that every syllable lingered in Hyungwon's mind, registered and stuck as he squeezed him tighter and tighter.

"Y-yes, daddy!" Hyungwon yelped out, eyes shooting open only to roll back in time with his head falling to the sheets, the arch in his back deepening and a wave of pleasure shot through him to his toes and up to his brain. Toes curling, hands tied behind his back and underneath him, little bell on his choker ringing in the very back of his mind over and over as he's boiled down to nothing but moans and screams, curses and all their variants.

That was his second dry orgasm already, his cock an angry red and throbbing almost violently for a release. "P-please..." there were tears brimming in his eyes, his face flushed and his lips quivering. A sight to behold for Hoseok. "Let me cum, I'll be good from now on, I promise!"

"Hmm, that's what you told me last time, princess. Instead I find you being the needy little brat you are, fucking yourself on a toy daddy specifically said not to play with without permission?" His tone got increasingly darker. Fingers threading through dark brown locks, Hoseok pulled Hyungwon up closer to him by his hair, a whimper and moan to follow it. "I could fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, you'd like that wouldn't you? To be fucked senseless? Only good boys get to cum, you know." Hyungwon practically moaned and his body trembled at every word Hoseok said, not even noticing as he slid himself down against the dildo Hoseok had pushed inside his tight hole, going to new lengths to punish him for misbehaving. 

Hyungwon didn't know for how much longer he'd be able to put up with all of this, having had two dry orgasms ripped right out of him, Hoseok's hand still rubbing the head of his dick, a cock ring around the base, a choker on the damn bell that ringed with every little movement, and the way Hoseok is fucking the dildo into Hyungwon like the used up little brat he is. Hyungwon had control over anything, not that he's complaining, but he couldn't even move. Hoseok's breath still hitting his neck.

"P-p-please..." his voice is so weak, his throat dry and scratchy.

"Please what?"

 _F-fuck._ Hoseok has always been a little too good at his teasing. Telling Hyungwon his place and how he'll be fucked tonight but always managing to surprise him, whispering filthy obscenities into his ears and making Hyungwon tell him in great detail how he wants to be fuck, where he wants it (mouth, ass, maybe both even, they have enough toys for that), and how hard, how _good_ he thinks he deserves it.

"L-let me...cum."

"You're gonna have to try better than that. _Beg for it._ "

Hyungwon wanted to scream at him for putting him through this, for littering his neck with bruises, bright purple and red, all the way to purposely humiliating him. He couldn't say he hated though, that'd be lying and Hoseok would punish him even more for lying. He looked at Hoseok, his eyes clouded behind tears and his lips quivering with pleasure, small cute, needy whimpers still pooling from between them and even a bit of drool had collected around the corners of his lips. "Please, p-please, daddy. Fuck me so hard with any toy you want, your fingers, you cock; anything. Just let me cum until I-I'm screaming and my voice goes out. Please, please, _please_ , let me cum for you, daddy. I-I want you to watch." He knew afterwards that he probably went a bit overboard.

Hoseok's smirk told him that he had. "Good boy."

He pulled the toy out of Hyungwon's hole only to ram it back inside, loving the way Hyungwon bit back a scream as it his prostate dead on. Because of the silk ribbons keeping his hands tied together, Hyungwon couldn't even touch Hoseok, hold him close as his hand worked wonders over his cock and pulled the ring right off for him. All he could do was sit there, screaming and moaning while Hoseok jerked him off good, squeezing him and spreading the pre-cum over his dick and fucking him on the toy, deep and hard and fast and _perfect_.

It didn't take long, Hyungwon's mouth falling open into a scream and his whole body riding out in spasms as his orgasm hit him like a crashing wave, cum shooting onto his stomach, Hoseok's name catching onto his moans. He didn't give Hyungwon enough time to calm down before he released him, sitting him up on his knees and pushing the tip of his cock against his lips and smirking so wickedly.

"Now, be a good boy would you, and suck daddy off. Then I'll let you go - unless you wanna sit here on the bed on display, filled up like you always want." One hand ran fingers through Hyungwon's hair, pushing the locks drenched in sweat away from his eyes so Hoseok could see him, see the exhaustion on his face, the pure bliss. The other held his cock, waiting for Hyungwon to take it, and he didn't have to wait longer. Hyungwon opened his mouth for him, letting Hoseok ram himself inside his mouth almost down his throat as well.

He gagged, still not even having caught all of his breath, but he sucked on the throbbing heat, running his tongue over the veins and around the head, along the underside and over the slit, bobbing his head all the while. His eyes were glued on Hoseok, watching his expression twist in pleasure and his fingers tightening in Hyungwon's hair to push his head down a little further, force him to take in more which he did with a moan. A moan that sent shock waves of pleasure through Hoseok, drawing out a moan and a low pant from him.

"You're doing good, b-baby."

Hyungwon hummed in response, keeping his eyes on Hoseok with this odd look of innocence in them as though he wasn't tied up, a dildo still just barely pressing against his sweet spot, cum staining his stomach, and sucking his daddy Hoseok off as thanks for it all. To top it off, Hoseok's hips started to buck forward with the fast approach of his release.

Then it hit him, fast and hard, Hoseok's head thrown back with a deep moan and Hyungwonnie's name broken up into it. Hyungwon keeps himself still, tongue lapping up the cum as it spilled out into his mouth, some almost going straight down his throat.

"F-fuck. Don't f-forget to swallow, baby boy," Hoseok reminded him, breathless.

When he was certain Hyungwon had done just that he leaned down, finger on Hyungwon's chin, and lifted his head up towards him, pulling him into a sloppy, heated, noisy kiss and he could taste himself on Hyungwon's tongue and his pretty lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a drabble because daddy!Wonho and his fucking sweet little baby boy!Hyungwon but obviously didn't work out that well because filthy and perfect concepts need more than 1k words to them
> 
> anyway comments are loved! hope you liked it!


End file.
